Hiccup Haddock
'Hiccup ' is the protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, portayed by Jay Baruchel. Hiccup is the only son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, the previous Chief and Chieftess of Berk. In addition, he was Toothless' former rider, Astrid's love interest-turned-boyfriend-turned husband, Fishlegs' human best friend, close friends with Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Background An Early Birth Born on Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by other Chieftains. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. ("Have Dragons Will Travel, Part 2") Valka's Disappearance As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years (How to Train Your Dragon) Raised by a Single Father Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a strained relationship. Despite it, they loved each other deep down. Being told the Hidden World When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all Personal losses Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World). Friendless childhoodr As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target practice with a knife.("Twinsanity") He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all. Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless. He is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. However, he is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as his father as well. Facilities * Haddock House: Hiccup was born in this house and lived there with just his father after his mother was taken at a young age. His house was destroyed by Grimmel in an effort to make a point to Hiccup that he will destroy anything he ever loved. * Dragon's Edge: Hiccup and his friends temporarily took up residence at Dragon's Edge. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. ''How to Train Your Dragon'' franchise ''How to Train Your Dragon'' ''DreamWorks Dragons'' ''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk'' ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Dragon Raid One year since Drago's defeat, Hiccup led the people of Berk throughout a prosperous year. On one dragon raid, Hiccup dressed in armor made of Toothless' black scales and both he and toothless appeared first. The guard mistook Hiccup for a demon but the young man showed he was just a guy there to free all the dragons. Their silent raid turns into catastrophe when Hiccup's friends appear on the scene. However, the group manages to free most of the dragons, with only the Light Fury remaining. On their return, Gobber tells Hiccup that he can not keep bringing dragons to Berk because the bigger the dragon population, the bigger the target they become. He insists that Hiccup and Astrid should put up their saddles and get married, but they find it awkward. Tuffnut approaches Hiccup and makes it his duty to make Hiccup marriage material. Eret arrives to hiccup and reveals that there are more dragon trappers coming. When the young Chief behind saying they must have those dragons, Gobber, disappointed, tells Hiccup that one day, he'll pick a battle he can't win. Meanwhile, Grimmel the Grisly plans to hunt down Toothless. Hiccup remembers as a child that his father spoke of a place where dragons could live in peace. Astrid appears and Hiccup reveals what his father told him. Suddenly, Toothless senses something, causing Hiccup and Astrid to follow him, where they find a female Light Fury. Alarmed, the white dragon fires at Hiccup and Astrid before she leaves, with Toothless having fallen in love. The next day, Hiccup decides that he and Toothless go back to where the Light Fury was spotted. Tuffnut accompanies Hiccup, and engages in an awkward conversation. However, Hiccup is immediately alarmed when he spots a dart and deduces that the Light Fury was drugged and that there is a trap. He stops Toothless from crossing and uses the branch Tuffnut was using and has it activate a trap. Hiccup, Toothless and Tuffnut return to the village, where Hiccup tells his friends that someone slipped through their sentries and placed a trap. As he plans to patrol with Toothless, Eret advises Hiccup not to take Toothless anywhere, having recognized the work of Grimmel the Grisly, a skilled dragon trapper. Hiccup realizes they must set a trap for Grimmel. Relationships Astrid Toothless Zephyr and Nuffink Zephyr and Nuffink are Hiccup's children with Astrid, and children whom he loves. Hiccup has proven to be a supportive and loving father towards Zephyr and Nuffink, as he taught them how to tame Toothless. Stoick the Vast Valka Trivia * Unlike his book counterpart, Hiccup has Toothless as a Night Fury, is fifteen years old rather than being 10 and he has auburn hair that is almost brown instead of having red fiery hair Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Teenagers